Jakey Goes Snap
by Greth Rain
Summary: what would happen if Jake snapped with the stress of being the Am Drag, his normal life and getting grounded every other night for being a protector? short fic to depict my take on this. T rated just in case, mild/extreme cussing may appear later. rating might change as i continue the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – THE LATE NIGHT RESCUE

_**Evening in the Long household**_

"Bye mom, Bye dad! I'm off to Spud's!" yelled Jake at the door

"But Jake! You're supposed to stay in the house with me today since mom and dad are going out for dinner!" whined Haley chasing after her brother at the door

"Mom! WHEN did you tell me that I needed to babysit Haley today!?" replied Jake

"hmm let me see honey…" said Susan as she and Jonathon walked to the car

_**[Flashback to two days ago]**_

Jake, Haley and their mom were walking (and skateboarding) back from Canal Street Electronics. Jake was plugged into his MP3 and was tricking out on his board, grinding on the curb, etc…**.** Meanwhile unknown to him his mother was briefing him on staying back while she and their father went to dinner.

_**[End flashback]**_

"AWWW MANN"

**Later that night**

_[American dragon ringtone plays]_

"Yo wazap Fu?" drawled Jake

"JAKE GET YOUR DRAGON BUTT TO CENTRAL PARK NOW! THE HUNTSCLAN HAS G CORNERED! AGOOO!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS KID! G'S LIFE IS AT STAKE HERE!"

"AWWW MANN I am SO gonna get grounded for this"

Jake ran out of his room and slid down the banister down to the living room.

"HALEY?" yelled Jake

"Yes Jakey?"

"I'm going out to central park. Dragon business. Cover for me okay?"

"Okay but you owe me big time" said Haley with a knowing smirk

"Really Haley? G's LIFE is at stake and all you think about is getting back for covering me? NEVERMIND I'M OFF!"

Hopping onto the windowsill overlooking a back alley he jumped out executing a perfect (sloppy) front flip with a classic "DRAGON UP!" and flew over to central park.

_**Meanwhile in central park**_

"Give it up dragon! The shell of visions shall be mine! You are cornered now give it up!" yelled the triumphant huntsman as he and his hunts-apprentices cornered the Chinese dragon.

"No it shall not happen for you have forgot one very important person!" mused Lao Shi as he calmly waited in the sphinx for his grandson to arrive.

"What? Tell me old man or I'll fry your pea sized brain out before you can say 'help me!'" yelled the huntsman as he set his staff from 'stun' to 'kill' and aimed it at the old man's head.

"Oh but if you do fry me so soon I won't be able to tell you because I'll be fried. Your argument therefore is invalid!" said Lao Shi as he slowly adjusted his position into a state he could meditate in "and you will find out anyway in 3. 2. 1"

Suddenly an enraged Jake ploughed into the huntsman and smashed him into a nearby tree. He then flipped around and flung 3 other hunters into a fountain with his tail. Next came his greatest challenge, the huntsgirl.

"Oh you really do want some of this hot stuff don't you?" taunted Jake as he sparred with Rose.

"Save it you filthy beast all I want is your hide on the floor to decorate my room!" she said as she executed a perfect backflip and aimed her staff at Jakes head. However she did not count on Fu Dog freeing Lao Shi from the sphinx hair net and just then the old man's tail whipped out and smacked her on the head.

"Yo G that was some epic hunts-beating they got but might I ask what in Draco this shell is so good for?" asked Jake as the trio flew to Canal Street electronics.

"Maybe it would be better is I answered that kid. The shell of visions allows the bearer to see a portion of the future of any magical creature. If the huntsman got it, he would be able to predict exactly what you and the old man would attack him with and counter perfectly. He would be indestructible! A-GUUU-GOO" said Fu his voice muffled as he searched through his thousands of wrinkles for a same place to keep the shell of visions.

"Yes Jake, Fu Dog is correct and now I would suggest that you head home immediately. I do not wish to leave Haley on her own." Added Lao Shi as he flew in front of Jake.

"OH MAN MY PARENT WOULD BE HOME NOW! I AM SO DEAD! SEE YA G, FU!" hollered Jake as he flew faster than ever before back to the Long Household. Nothing like the fear of parents to motivate a young adolescent…

_**[About a minute later. Long Household]**_

As Jake landed in the alley next to his house he quietly snuck up the fire escape and into his room window. But alas his efforts were in vain for in his bedroom waiting for him was his mom, dad and a smiling Hayley.

"Young man, we need to talk" said his father his anger in plain view and not hidden in the least.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN WHAT SHALL HAPPEN NOW?

Anyway please Rate&review. Also note that I *might* not update as soon and most would like thanks to school work and stuff.

"In IBDP, there is no such thing as life" – random teacher

ALSO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do not butcher me for crappy formatting and whatnot. my first fanfic and i'm still working my way around


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N: YO ANYONE WILLING TO BETA ME PLEASE PM ME OR SOMETHING! a beta would seriously help me. G'reth OUT!]

Chapter 2 – GROUNDED AND THE DEAL

_**[At the Long Household that night]**_

The entire Long family was currently situated in the living room, Jonathan and Susan Long on one side, Jake on the other and Haley hanging at the edge of the room. Jake by now had resigned to the fact that he was grounded, but his father's next reaction would catch him completely off guard.

"Jake. You were supposed to stay here with Haley until we got back, but you weren't there at all!" argued Susan while she gesticulated wildly in Hayley's direction.

"You know what Susan, this kind of behavior is unacceptable. Jake, you are grounded for the next three weeks. And I've changed the rules. No TV, no Computer, no Cellphone, and most importantly, your skateboard stays with me" recited Jonathan

"YO WHAT!? NO WAY ARE YOU TAKING MY SKATEBOARD! And my cellphone? What if G needs me?" yelled Jake "MOM!?"

But Susan could not do anything for fear of Jonathan asking too many questions...

_**[Later in Jake's Room after a somber family dinner]**_

"Hi Jake I hope you're not mad at me for getting grounded, but you owe me for covering for you even for just five minutes" said Haley in a small voice with here 'cute' routine as she slowly opened Jake's door. Unfortunately for her, Jake was the only one immune to it and her 'cute' demeanor had no effect on Jake.

"In the end they still found out though so GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK IN. EVER! You little prick…" roared Jake as he transformed his mouth into a dragon's jaw and blew a small bout of fire in her direction. At this Haley squealed in fear and dashed back to her room securely closing and locking the door behind her.

_**[the next morning after Jonathan Long left]**_

Being Saturday Jake naturally wanted to sleep in and relax. However Jonathan wouldn't have that seeing as he was grounded and 'should be better behaved' and stuff. **(A/N: this is the MOST irritating pile of BS I say from personal experience)** Thanks to the earlier-than-normal awakening Jake was put into a pretty foul mood later and this was shown clearly as he stomped down the staircase to the dining table.

"Morning Jake!" chirped his ever energetic, annoying sister **(Jake's POV, not mine – sometimes)**

"Shoo fly don't bother me" mumbled Jake to which his mom immediately shot him a warning glare to which, as usual, he paid no heed to.

"Jake I made pancakes and there's orange juice in the fridge is you want it" Susan said flatly as she looked up and took in Jake's 'atmosphere' of rage.

"Jake aren't you forgetting that you still need to do something?" queried the still ever cheerful Haley innocently trying to get her brother to do her bidding.

"Haley. If you try ONE MORE TIME to even HINT that I owe you for covering for me for FIVE MINUTES I swear I will go dragon on you" said Jake as he tried but miserably failed to keep his voice devoid of all emotion. At this, Haley quite literally ran back to her room, again, not out of fear for Jake's threat but more from the way he spoke. She had never seen him this enraged before.

"Jake be nice to your sister! She did nothing to you for you to do that!" she chastised Jake. Jake upon hearing this shot his mother with a death glare showing just how bad a mood he was in.

"She was supposed to cover me YO! But she didn't and then she even has the cheek to come and tell me that I owe her! Now that really ticks me off!" said Jake "And don't get me started on dad! Grounding me for being a bloody PROTECTOR! I'm really getting sick of this! My grades are slipping, my social life is dead and dragon duties now involve doing G's LAUNDRY for him! Now if that isn't whack tell me what IS!?"

"Jake I understand what you fe-"

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU NEVER HAD FULL DRAGON POWERS AND SO MUCH EXTRA RESPONSIBILITY!"

"Yes honey but dad's just worried about you. He cares for you, that's why he does these things"

"WELL IM SICK OF IT AND I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH! AND HALEY GET IN HERE SO I TALK TO YOU" yelled Jake as he heard Haley's shark intake of breath with his dragon hearing.

"Haley! You know it's rude to eavesdrop! Go back to your room." said Susan in a calm tone. This was the final straw for Jake though and he simply exploded.

"OH SO IF SHE GETS CAUGHT EAVESDROPPING SHE IS JUST SENT TO HER ROOM AND IF I AM CAUGHT I GET GROUNDED FOR TWO WEEKS STRAIGHT NO QUESTIONS ASKED!?' hollered Jake rage building to even greater heights "TELL ME HOW THAT'S NOT WHACK AND TOTALLY FAIR"

This outburst pretty much stopped all other going-ons in the kitchen and all attention turned to Jake.

"You know what? If it seems that Haley is such a great, prefect, goody two shoes human, why not she be completely human? And I'll leave and be a full time dragon. How does that sound?" Jake proposed "So I give you my take on this now, either you tell dad the truth within the next 1 week or I will strip Haley of her powers and leave to become a full time American Dragon"

Haley was completely Aghast at this and immediately started to rebut only to be silence harshly by Jake "SHUT UP HALEY! YOU AREN'T THE ONE WHO IS GROUNDED FOR SAVING G'S LIFE! YOU AREN'T THE ONE WHO HAS CONSTANT SUFFERING THANKS TO BALANCING THREE DIFFERENT LIVES TOGETHER! THIS IS MOM'S DECISION!"

"Jake! I…I need more time! I can't do it in 1 week!"

"6 Days"

"Jake! –"

"5 minutes, need I continue?"

* * *

WHAT WILL SUSAN LOUNG-LONG CHOOSE?

Anyway please Rate&review. Updates will probably not be as slow now since my Christmas hols are starting soon. YAY (:

BUT NO PROMISES. Writers block is a finicky *****!

"In IBDP, there is no such thing as life" – random teacher


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry wonderful people who reviewed, and PMed, this chapter isn't there the faithful decision is made or anything. Just a filler till I decide how to continue. And I always wanted these things to happen. XD

P.S. read this story as if HKL happened but Jonathan still doesn't know the Secret.

* * *

_**[The next day, Monday, in the long household]**_

The next day Jake woke up strangely early. He quite literally shot up and out of bed. Looking around, the cause was soon found. His window had been opened from the outside.

Angered by the fact that someone would want to break into his house, he dragon upped and flew out of his window executing yet another perfect (sloppy) front flip.

Soon, he was slowly patrolling around his house panning his head back and forth, dragon senses blasting (lol what) into his Dragon brain.

All of a sudden a bright flash of light emitting from a bush off to his side blinded him. His dragon eyes quickly recovered and he plunged into a steep dive, straight towards the bush. He got ready for a vicious fight after ramming into the bush, but was startled by what he held instead. It was only a limp, somewhat fat man in a jump suit, wearing running shoes, a monocle and a black mask, with a cheap camera around his neck.

"Jeez I knew that he was determined. But I didn't think he'd sink this low" sighed Jake, as he swiftly flew over to canal street electronics, holding the limp man in his claws.

_**[At Canal Street Electronics]**_

"啊呀福狗！你干什么呢！？你为什么总是要赌博？" [A/N: that's Chinese for something like "AYA FU DOG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GAMBLE?]

"Well, seems like G's awake." though Jake to himself, "Though from the wrong side of the bed."

He slowly glided down to the store.

All of a sudden the man Jake was carrying shifted, causing Jake to lose his balance. In his stupor it sent him careening through the window of the electronics shop.

"[insert more Chinese ranting here]" yelled LaoShi [A/N: I just realized that in some form, that essentially means 'teacher' in Chinese]

"Yo! Sorry G! Just wanted to bring this lunatic here in hopes you could deal with him!" muttered Jake in a defensive tone as he set the man down on the floor, in the middle of the room.

"JAKE! WHY DID YOU ASSAULT HIM AND BRING HIM HERE!? [More Chinese ranting]"

"G! HE WAS STALKING ME OUTSIDE MY WINDOW AND TRYING TO CLIMB IN TO PROVE IM A DRAGON! Doesn't the council have anything against lunatics like that?"

"Hey kiddo, you're right, actually. We could take him to the council and have them take care of this. OR we could have some fun instead!" said a grinning Fu as he entered the room, carrying a book and a small bag of potion full of *stuff*. This earned him a glare from LaoShi, and if looks could kill, Fu Dog would be dead.

"Jake, I will take care of this. There have actually been numerous complaints about him from many magical creatures in the Central Park area, and the council will be forced to do something about this" said LaoShi, still glaring at Fu with such intensity that the dog slowly started backing into the hindquarters of the shop.

"YES! NO MORE ROTWOOD!" yelled a triumphant Jake as he thrust his fist up in glee.

"Oh, and Jake, I know of the ultimatum you have given your mother and please, as your dragon master, I advise you to think and not make such rash decisions. A man acts as he must, but a fool acts because he wants to. Please think it through." muttered a slightly dejected LaoShi. The force of his words and tone struck a chord deep within Jake.

"Uh, yeah…ok G" Jake awkwardly left the room and flew back to his house as fast as he could.

After all, he was still grounded.

_**[At Fillmore Middle School]**_

"Hey Spud, Trix!"

"Yo Jakey! You seem rather up today. What's up mah bro?"

"well let's just say that a certain teacher -*cough* I mean professor- won't be bugging me anymore"

"NO WAY! What happened did he, like, slip on a banana and get killed by a monkey or something?" uttered the ever-oblivious Spud.

"Spud! You got some really issues in that nutshell of yours!" said a grossed out Trixie.

Jake filled Trixie and Spud in on the morning's events as they made their way to their lockers to get ready for class. For once, they weren't late and had about 5 minutes to spare before first bell.

_**[At the lockers]**_

Seeing Jake and his crew talking by the lockers, Rose silently made her way across until she was behind Jake. She reached up to cover his eyes (he had grown and was now about the same height as her.).

"Hey Jake,"

Thinking fast, Jake grabbed her hand and whirled her around, so that her back now faced him and he had one arm around her waist, another covering her eyes.

"Hey yourself." he said, smirking as he *stole* her usual line.

"Uh like, hello, can you get a room or something?" said Trixie, slightly grossed out by their sudden show of affection.

Of course, having *Jake's luck*, disaster decided to show up right then, in the form of *The Bradster*.

"Hey Rosalicious, why'd you keep hanging with the losers? Come on! Hang with the Bradster instead" he said in his overly cocky voice. Referring to himself in third person was just typical.

"Ok, Brad, let's get this straight, I do not like you, have never liked you, and will never like you! Now if you don't mind, I will be going to class with Jake. Thank you" Rose replied without ever so glancing at Brad, her voice unknowingly getting louder toward the end, causing everyone in the hallway to stop and watch.

"Hey, you're feisty. I like that" said Brad trying to be (grossly) seductive. He reach out and took her hand and then tried to pull her away from Jake and crew.

Jake obviously didn't take this well, thinking, "Who the hell does this creep think he is. Trying to force my girlfriend to go with him?"

Walking over so he was in front of Brad, he reared back his hand and, using his dragon strength, lugged Brad across the jaw, almost dislocating it, and sending him reeling back.

"Okay listen and listen good Drabster [A/N: I love wordplay], Rose has no interest in you. Rose and I are in a relationship. Translation, she does not like you. Translation, she likes me. Translation, if you try to force her into anything, I will personally snap your neck in half got that?"

At this the whimpering Brad, already astounded by Jake's sudden show of strength simply ran out of the building with whatever dignity he still had left (none). However the crowd in the hallway, still stupefied by the events that took place (no one has ever gone against brad) did not move an inch.

"Yo don't you all have lives to live somewhere in this lifeless place?" yelled a shocked yet recovering Trixie. The crowd thinned out at this and left, leaving just the Quadro (Trio plus one?).

And also a very pissed off but outwardly calm Sun Park.

"Jake, my classroom. Now."

* * *

A/N: sorry that so long guys. SAT courses suck, like, a lot. Anyway I'll try to update sooner but no promises. And note I will NOT abandon my first FanFic unless it's due to drastic situations.

Cheers and happy New Year (:


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4. read, live, inwardly digest.

* * *

_**[In Sun Park's Office]**_

Jake and Sun were sitting across from each other at a dark mahogany table in the office. It was mainly bare and clean but yet it had a sort of 'aura' to it that made one feel stronger and calmer. Jake attributed this to the Chi balance of whatever. He knew that Sun Park was a firm believer in 'inner peace'.

"Tell me"

"Yo what?"

"Tell what happened outside Jake. I'd like to hear both sides of the story before coming to conclusions"

"yo-kay then, where's Brad?"

Speak of the devil… at that moment Brad came into the office, escorted by 5 other jocks, holding him back from trying to pummel Jake.

"Brad, calm down. Now. And then tell me what you did to provoke Jake to use violence"

"Ms. Park I did nothing! I was just trying to catch that Rose girl and get her to hang with us –"

"AND YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU HAD THE RIGHT TO SIMPLY PULL HER OVER WITHOUT HER CONSENT?" Jake yelled, positively seething, his body changing by the second as his dragon strength empowered him.

"Both of you! Sit down!" although Sun's voice was quiet and calm, it held the authority to make the two boys just sink down into their seats, as if trying to make themselves disappear.

"I have heard enough. Detention. Both of you. Three days. You may leave now, brad."

Sun was not done yet. "Jake, stay, I'd like to have a word with you."

At this, Brad decided to taunt Jake with an old rumor, which had run among the students ever since someone had seen Sun hold a plate of lasagna with her bare hands. Fresh out of the oven, and at over 150'C.

"hah! Good luck Long! Don't get burned by Dragon Lady!"

Jake deciding he had enough, got his sweet revenge when he singed Brad in the back of the head as he left with his fire breath. "Revenge is a dish best served…hot" he laughed in a whisper

"Jake, I understand that you are under a lot of pressure, Laoshi has already informed me of your ultimatum and frankly I find it –"

"IS THERE NO PRIVACY LEFT IN THE WORLD?" Jake nearly flipped the table over in rage.

"Jake! Calm down! I just wanted to say that I find it disturbing. You need to get used to the stress of being a dragon and having a social life at the same time"

"Ok, thanks now can I leave? I gotta get to class"

"Yes, Jake, you may leave" she sighed as Jake left the room, slamming the door behind him "I don't know what the dragon council was thinking when they appointed a dragon so young to be responsible for a whole country"

_**[In Jake's next class – Mythology]**_

"Hi Jake are you ok? We were worried about you" Rose asked, looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"By that, home girl, means how many days of detention?" Trixie drawled as she knocked Spud on the head, trying to get him to stop dreaming about monkeys on unicycles.

"Yeah, nothing much, just 3 days. Anyway I wonder who's gonna take charge of mythology now that I busted Mr. *cough* I mean _Professor_ Rotwood this morning"

As if on cue Jake's question was answered and in walked a short Asian man in blue robes.

"YO G!? You're taking Mythology now?"

"Yes young dragon, I will now be teaching you. And what is this, I heard that you have detention from dragon – I mean Ms. – Sun?"

"AWWW MANN"

"Alright class, now first of all, I would like to point out that everything that Mr. – I mean _professor_ – Rotwood has taught you is complete nonsense. I am now here to teach you 'real' mythology"

"Hey old man how do you know real mythology from nonsense if it's ALL nonsense?"

"Ah good question, young one. But first I would like to point out some things. You will refer to me as Laoshi. Secondly, trust me, I know real mythology. Thirdly, just because I am old, do not think me incapable. Any other questions?"

One of Brad's Jocks raised his hand.

"Yes, you in the back"

"Can I use the bathroom?"

Sighing, Laoshi waved him off and opened the mythology textbook lying on the table. As he flipped through the book he could be seen turning red in rage. Jake, learning from experience, instinctively covered his ears and motioned for Rose, Trixie and Spud to do the same. Not a moment too soon, too. For just a few seconds after, Laoshi exploded.

"[Random Chinese ranting about crappy education materials and cursing Rotwood]"

Jake walked up to Laoshi and using his dragon strength pulled him out of the room as Laoshi kept ranting about crappy education materials.

"G! CALM IT! THIS IS SCHOOL! TEACHERS DON'T DO THAT!"

Jake then walked back in and took his seat hoping that his grandfather didn't do anything that may be considered inappropriate for school. Laoshi walked back in a minute later. He then stood on the table to add some height.

"All right class, since you all have worthless materials, today, we shall begin with a mythological group project with partners -"

Instantly all the students pulled their best friends together hoping to be in the same group but just then Laoshi continued.

"- who I have already chosen for you"

At this a loud bout of groans and sighs went around the room as the students mournfully returned to their seats. Now Laoshi proceeded to partner up the students and of course knowing Jake's luck;

"And finally Jake and Brad, you two will be working together for the next 2 weeks"

"YO G WHAT? But -"

"No buts. You will work together"

"AWWW MANN"

* * *

sorry about the late upload. been really busy. again i might not update for a long time but i will not abandon this story.


End file.
